In the case of belts for trousers and skirts, it was, for many years, customary to package the belt in overlayered manner in a box-like structure having a viewing window showing the belt buckle and an adjacent limited portion of the belt. The belt was not seen in its entirety and, of course, could not be examined in full by the consumer without opening the box and removing same. Such marketing disadvantage for belts was alieviated in great measure by developments of the assignee hereof evidenced in the belt hangers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,996 and No. 4,063,669, each of which provided for hanging display of belts and for customer full examination thereof with the hanger securely attached to the buckle end of the belt and for ready rehanging thereof following examination.
Suspender marketing, as heretofore known, has been effected by box-like containing structures, providing only partial viewing of the product by the consumer or by hangers not securely attached to a suspender end. The marketing disadvantage has been akin to that of belts existing prior to the developments set forth in the above noted commonly-assigned patents.